


Could this be?  Could it be true?

by LittleRoma



Series: Infusion Diaries [18]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friends winding each other up, Ollie's losing his touch, hints of Flommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: Felicity still hasn't told Oliver more about what she can do, and ends up having to cling onto the guy.





	Could this be?  Could it be true?

Felicity would probably always carry some regret with her, at least when it came to some of her upbringing in Sin City.  She always regretted that she had not let her mother know how much she was loved and appreciated.  Need she even mention her apathetic teenage rebellion, with the questionable goth get up. 

 

Because it was a good idea to wear all black when you live in the desert, where the sun could glare down at you for all of your life decisions!

 

Good idea there Felicity.

 

One of her biggest regrets had been how she was brought into this life, she might have been annoyed with her mother, but unfortunately, that bridge had been burned down.  And it seemed like the ground was salted at times.  But right now that wasn’t important, not when she had to work out how to explain to her Watcher, Tommy Merlyn what she had been doing with Oliver Queen breaking into Merlyn Global Group.  Yes, she could probably convince her friend that his Dad was doing something vastly wrong, that relationship always seem more than a little creepy and wrong to Felicity.  But even worse how was she going to admit to Tommy that she had clung onto her Oliver Queen for dear life when the pair of them had been abseiling down that elevator shaft. 

 

Because using the lift was too plebian for the Hood!

 

She wasn’t even sure if she could use the explanation that Felicity was a badass ninja girl, and fought against the creatures of the night.  Mind out the gutter thanks!  But really how she even hope to explain her part in fighting some of the things that went bump in the night?  And hope that she wasn’t locked in a padded room because objectively Felicity knew that it sound more than little nuts!  Heck, she might not believe it, if you know she hadn’t been present for most of the fights that involved her in some way! 

 

Felicity thought cursing to herself; she had better hope that Faith Lehane didn’t find out.  The woman was a rebel and at times a committed feminist!  Glancing nervously at her phone, Felicity prayed that the other woman wouldn’t choose now to ring because that would be creepy.  Hopefully, the woman’s feminism type spidey-sense didn’t start tingling!  

 

Was she going to have to start to think seriously about how she wanted to bring Oliver and Digg into her secret?  Because Felicity knew how lucky she had gotten off when Starling had seemed to become preternaturally quiet almost overnight, that wasn’t going to last forever.  It wasn’t so much of a question of _if_ it would crack but more rather _when_ and she had surprisingly little patience sometimes!  Felicity knew that the peace and quiet weren't going to last, because hello Slayer here!  And she knew that peace and quiet could be just as fleeting as a calming Tuesday!

 

Seriously, did bad guys have Tuesdays marked in their calendar or something?

 

Were Mondays marked off because the villains fancied a quiet day after a chaotic weekend filled with essentially back to back partying?

 

She wondered if she could find any to ask without the inherent risk of being blown out of their lairs.

 

Before Felicity could shake herself to get back on track, she heard her front door open, letting in a bedraggled looking Tommy.  She found herself wondering what had possessed her to think that giving the guy a house key was a good idea.  There was always the small, infinitesimal thing that she was Felicity’s Watcher and giving the guy was an all round sound idea.

 

Hearing the man bustle around the kitchen, the guy had developed a yen for green teas lately.  Felicity glanced over at her phone; it didn’t seem as if anyone was going to ring her this late. 

 

Cutting through Felicity’s thoughts, her phone started to ring, frowning she reached over to the phone.  The frown marring her face only cleared up when she was it was Mr Giles ringing her, the man mustn’t have realised how late it was in Starling City.  Standing up, Felicity made her way into the bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her, knowing perhaps instinctively knowing that she would want some privacy during this phone call.  Remaining standing, Felicity answered the phone, lifting it up to her ear.

 

“This is a bit of a late call, what is it, Mr Giles?” Felicity wanted to know what had the man calling her at such a late time.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Ms Smoak, I forgot to check the time difference.  Have you ever seen the Book that we use to keep track of some of the Potentials?”

 

“Yes, I do what about it?” Felicity once again frowned trying to work out why the guy brought up the book.

 

“Well, you know that the majority of the Current Slayers were awoken during the Battle of Sunnydale with the Turok-Han and the First Evil?  The Book was found which listed the Future Potentials; your name came up on it.  Are you with me so far?”

 

“Yes, I remember being informed by Buffy Summers, something which I will probably never be able to forgive her for.  She completely wrecked my relationship with my mother; you should never have sent her out.  For heaven’s sake Rupert I know that you fought with the woman at Sunnydale, but the woman can’t be trusted to step outside of her box.  For pities sake, she saw me in my goth clothes and made a split second decision that I wasn’t a sunny and warm person and wasn’t worth her time.  She doesn’t fight unless it will personally affect her.”

 

“Still holding onto that grudge then?  You know that it wasn’t her fault, she maybe handled the situation badly, but I wish you would let that go.”

 

“Let that go?  LET THAT GO?  My mother doesn’t speak to me as much now because of how that woman handled that situation.  We may not have been the closest when I was growing up but she was my Mother, I will always regret how that relationship crashed and burned.  What about the Book?” Felicity tried to stop herself from pacing up and down in her bedroom, but she couldn’t it turned out that she had a lot of energy to burn.

 

“Right, well a name has popped up near you.  In Starling City I mean.  Would you like me to send Ms Summers through?” Felicity abruptly stopped pacing up and down, coming to an abrupt halt at the end of her bed.

 

“No Giles no, you heard my rant, didn’t you?  I can hear procrastinating, who is it?”

 

“You always know when you’re being bullshitted don’t you?  It’s uh let me see here@ Felicity could hear the man shuffling around some papers in front of him “the book says Thea Dearden Queen Merlyn, does that name mean anything to you?”

 

“Wait, Merlyn are you sure?” Felicity felt herself collapsing back into the bed behind her; her knees were shaking, her knees couldn’t support her weight anymore.

 

“Yes, it says Merlyn, why does that name right a bell to you?  Beyond your Watcher I mean?”

 

“Yes, look the Queen family see themselves as royalty in this City.  At one stage they were employing a vast majority of the blue collar workers here in Starling, but the family seems to be followed by the paparazzi.  If he were her father, surely at some point someone would have realised that hey, that girl looks more like her brother’s best friend rather than her brother?  Granted, I don’t have a lot of knowledge about genetics but wouldn’t you expect her to look a bit more like BOTH of her parents?”

 

“Recessive genes, and you know that some people won’t look beyond the end of their nose.  Maybe it was just ignorance but do you think you can handle this?”

 

“Not everybody is as anti-gossip as you Mr Giles, but yes I can handle it.  Is there any more news about Starling?”

 

“No, but I did check those signs that you and Mr Merlyn spotted those weeks ago and it looks like a new Hellmouth is opening beneath Starling, would you like me to send out any further girls to keep the City safe?”

 

“Damn, I was afraid of that, maybe not yet, there’s no need for any additional Slayers yet, but thanks for letting me know.  Bye” Felicity hung up the phone, really and genuinely not sure how she was going to handle this situation.  Pulling herself to her feet, Felicity made her way from her bedroom, sliding her phone into her pocket as she went.

 

Running into Tommy once again in the living room, she began to wring her hands together, trying to work herself up to what she had just learned on the phone with Giles.  How was she supposed to tell her friend that she thought that his father and his best friend’s mother had been lying to him?  She wondered privately to herself if Mr Queen had known.  She didn’t know a lot about any of the parental figures in either the Merlyn or Queen house.

 

Whoops, she had maybe been watching a bit too much Game of Thrones!

 

She would have to think incredibly hard and think monumentally fast if she wanted to remain on a level footing throughout this whole conversation.  She privately worried that she might be about to break down some of the things Tommy believed about his family and his best friends little sister.  But Felicity tried to bolster herself by reminding herself that Tommy did not necessarily have the best relationship with his father.  Maybe this meant that there was less to destroy?

 

“Hey what’s wrong?  You look like you’ve seen a ghost?  Or like someone has just walked over your grave?” Tommy asked, coming out of the kitchen cradling the mug of Ginger and Cloves tea.  Glancing in the mug, Felicity was able to reassure herself that a little bit of raw honey was floating in the tea.

 

Delightful!

 

“That was Giles; he was able to confirm that it looks like Starling City is on course to become a Hellmouth much like Sunnydale was.”

 

“Alright, well we expected that what has you looking so nervous?”

 

“Well, you know the Book of new potentials, he was informing me that another name had appeared in the book, he didn’t tell me how long the name has been there for.  I’m afraid I got sidetracked before I could question him about it.  The name confirmed that the next Hellmouth would be here in Sunnydale.  Don’t ask me how, I still understand it myself, but maybe it was underlined or something, I’ve never seen the Book, but you haven’t you?”

 

“Yeah, when I was chosen to be your Watcher, I was able to look at the Book, I was taught how to read it.  So when your name came up, it would have had a marking beside it that you were from Las Vegas, but a different mark comes up if the place you are from has the potential to become a new Hellmouth.  So which name came up?”

 

“You caught me; I guess I can’t pontificate around you very well.  It’s Thea; the potential Slayerette will be Thea” Felicity gulped knowing that she was about to give the most important information.

 

“Wait, Thea?  Thea Queen?  It couldn’t be her; I watched her grow up, she didn’t display any of the usual characteristics of potential Power.”

 

“I know, but sometimes this power it doesn’t show itself in the usual manners, you might not have noticed anything because you were too close to her and the situation to have any alarm bells ring.  That’s not the oddest part though.”

 

“Alright, out with it, how bad is it?”

 

“Your parents were close growing up, weren’t they?  Well, when you were growing up.  Was there any point when you started to question that closeness?”

 

“No, but I mean I was Ollie’s best friend so that they would have known each other because of that connection, but Dad seemed completely devoted to Mom and Mom was completely devoted to him.  Though he did go a bit strange in those months after Mom’s death, eventually he left me behind and fucked off to wherever the hell he went too.”

 

“Right, well, you see the Book seems to suggest that Thea might be a Merlyn, but he can’t say if that’s at all accurate.  Is there any way for us to know for certain?”

 

Felicity became concerned when she didn’t immediately see the man move, in fact looking closely at him; it seemed as if he had frozen into place.  If Felicity hadn’t seen the man react to bad news before, then Felicity would be nervous that she had somehow broken the guy.  Thankfully though, Felicity had in the past seen how the man across from her had stomached bad news, had fought alongside him for too long to be concerned about the guy's mental health at this particular moment.

 

“Honestly?  I’m not sure how this could have happened, you’ve never met _him_ and trust me you should be very thankful that you haven’t met the creep.  But Moira never seems to be particularly afraid or careful around the guy.  If what’s in the Book is true, then it's possible that he doesn’t yet know.  And that could be a good thing; I’m not sure how he would react to anything now.”

 

“Okay, we should maybe keep an eye on the two of them.” Felicity trailed off hoping that her friend had forgotten why Felicity had called him here.

 

“Right, but why did you call me in a bit of state earlier tonight?  What’s wrong?” Tommy eyed his young friend wondering what had caused Felicity to burst into the excited/nervous shrieking, well there was a word that fit good enough for what Tommy meant, but giggling was the closest fit.

 

“I’ve told you that Queen is anxiously hunting down leads on whatever the hell the Undertaking is?  Well, tonight it seemed like we had a good lead guiding us towards Merlyn Global.  Which Queen went to visit, and he took me because the computers there are run a closed circuit system, so he needed me to take a look on the computer.”

 

“I tell you, that guy seems to have the weirdest idea for dates.  I mean I wouldn’t take the first date breaking and entering, but maybe I’m missing something, and it is romantic,” Tommy muttered.  The back of his ears turning red as he turned over the new information in his head.

 

“I told you, I don’t feel that way about him and are you jealous Merlyn?” Felicity retorted angrily.  She was tired of having the same old fight over and over again.

 

“Sure whatever you say.” Tommy sing-song while visibly (and audibly) regaining his equilibrium.  Felicity shot the guy a dangerous look promising dire retribution if he tried to interrupt again

 

“We were at your Dad’s business earlier tonight running down leads on the Undertaking; we think that your Dad’s involved somehow I’m so sorry about that.”

 

“I always knew the bastard was up to something, but that’s not all is it?  Well go on Felicity tell me what else you have to tell me, I’m all ears.” Tommy waved his hands in the air inviting Felicity to tell him more.

 

“Well, you know the way I haven’t told Oliver and John everything I can do, all that I am capable of doing?  We were going down an elevator shaft, and yes I said elevator shaft because we were not actually in the elevator itself but rather the shaft.  I had to pretend that I was terrified and hold onto him for dear life, please don’t tell Faith.” Felicity muttered still a little annoyed with what had happened.  How did she even manage to get herself into these types of situations?  Was it the whole blonde haired blue eyed thing?  Did she look like a chump?

 

“Oh wow, that’s uh that’s embarrassing.  Did you find something you were holding onto him for dear life?” Tommy tried to cover his mouth with a hand, before he started to laugh _too_ much.  He wasn’t successful.

 

“I’m sorry but he really doesn’t do it for me.” Felicity whined glaring at her friend.

 

“Nothing?  Really?  Wow, he’s losing his touch then.  Back in the day, he thought that anyone who moved should be into him.  Especially if that someone was pressed against his hot, sweaty body, clothed only in leather.” Tommy ended in whisper beginning to turn around, ready to leave the room before Felicity laughed.

 

“Something you want to tell me there Merlyn?” Felicity laughed, raising an eyebrow in Tommy’s direction when she saw the man stumbled, missing his footing as he tried to leave the room.

 

“No, HAH, no.  I mean not that I have any problem with gay people, you know whichever way you want to live your life is fine and has nothing to do with me.  Not that I’ve ever thought about something like that, but once you’ve seen a guy literally in his nappies and drooling it’s hard to develop any kind of romantic feelings.” Tommy crossly muttered as he attempted to beat any imaginery dust from his shirt.

 

“Ooh, gotcha!  Now then, if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go and try to get a good nights sleep.”

 

“Yeah, you do that, sure you don’t want me to join you to keep the bed warm?” Tommy cackled as she watched Felicity stumble as she walked out of the room.

 

“Thanks for that, but I don’t think that you are ready for me to rock your world like that!” Felicity threw back listening with half an ear as her friend spluttered in the room behind her.

 

That should teach the man that he shouldn’t try to mess with Felicity, at least not if he didn’t want to be viciously schooled.

 

Tomorrow would no doubt be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I enjoyed writing this one and this is perhaps the part that I've been most looking forward to writing, so let know what you guys thinks and talk to me over on my Tumblr; [LittleRoma](https://littleroma.tumblr.com/) or if you want to send me any prompts, feel free!


End file.
